inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fudou Akio
(Midfielder) |number = 10 (Shin Teikoku Gakuen) 8 (Inazuma Japan) (Inazuma Legend Japan) 28 (Raimon) 19 (Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)) 3 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Fire |team = *'Shin Teikoku Gakuen' (former) *'Inazuma Japan' *'Inazuma Japan B' *'Orpheus' (temporary) *'White Team' *'Raimon (GO)' (temporary) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Resistance Japan' *'Inazuma Battle Eleven' (Shin Teikoku form) *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Yuuki Kaji |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 037 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 008 (Ares)}} Fudou Akio ( ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Shin Teikoku Gakuen, and later became a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he was one of the six members of the old Inazuma Japan that assisted Raimon when they were kidnapped to God Eden. He later became a midfielder for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he was Resistance Japan's coach as Kuroiwa Ryuusei asked him to form a team that would crush Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a midfielder for Teikoku Gakuen. Much like in Inazuma Eleven 2, he was brought into Teikoku Gakuen by Kageyama Reiji. He is also a midfielder for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 (Shin Teikoku Form)= *''"His aggressive play can knock the stuffing out of even the fiercest players."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"This aloof and rebelious player likes to use his skills to toy with rivals on the pitch."'' Background Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. After being pursued relentlessly by debt collectors, he left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was a mere child. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and to not end up like his father. Unfortunately, Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry. Convinced that the only way to protect himself was to rise to the top, he joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku Gakuen, only to get left behind again. He is then asked by coach Hibiki to try out for Inazuma Japan due to his skills. Appearance Fudou has pale skin and is average in height. He has a brown mohawk-like hairstyle, with white streaks at the sides. His eyes are blue-gray, but in Ares they are dark green. In Shin Teikoku Gakuen, he had a lightning-like red tattoo on his head, but had no white streaks. In GO, he has grown taller, as well as his hair - which has grown out and is quite long with no white streaks. He wears a white shirt with black stripes, a pink coat with white stripes at the shoulders, green trousers and muddy-blue shoes. In GO Galaxy, he ties his long hair into a ponytail and wears a white/black jacket with '210' written on it, black/gray striped pants and black boots. Personality He tends to make sarcastic and cynical remarks which are usually negative and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. On the field, he is shown to be at the same level as Kidou when it comes to game strategizing. Apparently, he does not like being put on bench the whole time, just like in the Asia Prelims until coach Kudou revealed that Fudou was a 'Joker' and was only placed in the team in the finals. He's also shown to like to solve his problems himself, as seen when he lied to Kidou and Sakuma about not seeing Kageyama during the third season so that he could stop him by himself. After the match against Team K, he seems to care more for his teammates as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 2 Fudou is first introduced in episode 37, near the market where Raimon was buying some food, prompting the whole team to pay attention to him. Then it is revealed he sent the message to coach Hitomiko about Kageyama under coach Hibiki's name. When Hitomiko asked him why he didn't just use his name, he asks her that if he doesn't identifies himself as Hibiki, Raimon wouldn't travel until Ehime. He shows them Shin Teikoku Gakuen and that he is the captain of the team. Coach Hitomiko realizes that he has the power of the Aliea Meteorite and it is later revealed that he brainwashed Genda and Sakuma into joining the team. Season 3 Fudou is invited to join Inazuma Japan due to his abilities and is placed in the B-Team with Kidou. He gets a place in, but even though he's in, he doesn't gain trust from anyone else in there because of his past with Kageyama. Fudou was benched during the Asia premilinaries, much to his displeasure and only has a chance to play in the finals against Fire Dragon. Coach Kudou revealed that Fudou is a "Joker", that means he's Inazuma Japan's secret weapon. However, he wasn't able to link his play with the rest of the team but then, thanks to Kidou and Endou, Fudou was able to coordinate with the whole team and created his first hissatsu, Killer Fields, with Kidou. From there on, Fudou has finally gained some trust from his teammates. During the party at Knights of Queen, he seems to get interested after Edgar insulted Endou and stopped Kidou from interrupting them. Only after Fudou helped in stopping Orpheus from being overthrown by Team K, he was trusted. Fudou, along with Kidou and Sakuma created Koutei Penguin 3gou in order to show Kageyama that they don't need his power. In the match against Unicorn, Fudou was able to defeat their tactics, Rolling Thunder and helped Inazuma Japan in scoring the third point. He was also able to stop Mark Kruger's Gran Fenrir with the help of Hijikata and Kogure. Then Fudou followed Kidou's half of the team to the Demon's Gate to rescue Otonashi from Makai Gundan Z. In episode 119, when Natsumi became a manager of Inazuma Japan he said that she was there to pass informations to Little Gigant. Later, during Inazuma Japan's training, after he saw Toramaru and Gouenji training a new hissatsu Jet Stream, he joined them. During the match against Little Gigant, it was shown that he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru have trained to use Jet Stream but the technique didn't work until Endou entered in his place. He was shown again with Teikoku in episode 127, saying that he came to see the graduation match since it was a special occasion. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Fudou made his debut in Inazuma Eleven GO during episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou were seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Fudou first appeared in episode 14, as the coach of Resistance Japan. At Teikoku Gakuen's training field, he explained to his team members that their objective was to have a match against Inazuma Japan and destroy them. As Minamisawa asked him why, he revealed that it was a request from Kuroiwa Ryuusei. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He appeared in this series as a transfer student, entering the Teikoku Gakuen meeting hall, where he met Sakuma and the rest of Teikoku Gakuen members including the reinforcement member Kazemaru. During the first half of the match versus Inakuni Raimon, all Teikoku members' movement got slower because of the shoes they're wearing, but it was Kageyama Reiji's ingenious plan. On the second half of the match, all Teikoku members' shoes changed to normal speed as per instruction of their commander. As the Inakuni Raimon members' stamina was exhausted, Sakuma, Jimon Daiki and Fudou used Koutei Penguin 2gou and scored the 1st point against Umihara Norika. Fudou and the rest of the team used the defense tactic Imperial Cycle to get through Inakuni Raimon and scored the third point. After Kozoumaru Sasuke told that they're using weird shoes, Fudou knew all along that it was Kageyama who ordered it to win. When the match resumed Teikoku members changed their playstyle and Fudou with Sakuma used Twin Boost to score, but they failed against Norika. Later Fudou, Sakuma and Jimon used again Koutei Penguin 2gou but this time it wasn't successful since Inakuni Raimon initiated their defense hissatsu technique Gravity Cage. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Fudou along with his teammates from Teikoku Gakuen appeared at the ceremony where the members for Inazuma Japan were announced. Sakuma and Genda was sitting tense and anxious, unlike Fudou,who was relaxed and indifferent, telling them to calm down and be quiet. Later he was selected as a midfielder for the team. When Inazuma Japan arrived at Kawaguchiko Sports Center he met Kidou and greeted him, mentioning about his nickname as the absolute pitch of the field. In response to this Kidou teased with Fudou, calling him lone rebel child from Teikoku. When Fudou got irritated, Kidou explained that he was only joking and knew very well about his service to the team. What’s more he would play with him with pleasure. Fudou calmed down, wondering if Kidou was really such a good player since other Teikoku members kept talking about his abilities. On the next day the team had to face with unusual challenge which was a little contest with Clario Orvan from the Spanish team Barcelona Orb. In a few moments Clario easily crushed all Japan’s member, scoring a goal with his powerful technique Diamond Ray. The team stood shocked and unable to say anything. Although Clario noticed that they improved, they were depressed by what just has happened. Later thanks to Endou Mamoru, who encouraged them to further fight, the team felt much better and got excited about the upcoming matches. In the evening Fudou, along with Haizaki Ryouhei, Kiyama Tatsuya, Inamori Asuto and Hiura Kirina were sent by coach Zhao Jinyun to buy some ice cream. Unexpectedly someone kicked the ball towards them but Hiura managed to stop it. They noticed mysterious boy who apparently saw them at the announcing ceremony on TV. When Fudou asked about his identity, he shot him with the ball and easily tricked the others. Later he introduced himself as Mutekigahara Fujimaru and explained that in order to eliminate weak players from the Football Frontier International he would crush them all without hesitation. The first match in the Asia preliminaries Inazuma Japan played against South Korea’s team Red Bison. Asuto still felt the pain after their fight with Mutekigahara and Fudou was wondering who he really was. They were suspecting if he wasn’t an enemy spy but Asuto denied. At the beginning of the match both teams fought equally, despite Korea’s attacks Red Bison wasn’t able to score, because Endou and defenders managed to protect the goal. When Korea began to play rough, they attacked again and obstructed Endou’s view with the cloud of sand, scoring the first goal. When the match resumed Asuto and the others realized that somehow they were able to avoid the rough plays, most likely thanks to meeting with Mutekigahara. Fudou smiled stating that it was interesting and later using their new abilities they managed to protect the ball from stealing. Soon after they initiated new tactic Juu to Gou and scored the first goal after Gouenji Shuuya’s shot Last Resort. Korea quickly realized that Gouenji was their next target so they blinded him and hit in his leg. During the second half of the match Korea once again attacked Japan’s goal. Endou managed to kicked the ball out after Baek Shi-Woo’s shot was intercepted by Kazemaru Ichirouta. However at the same time he had to protect him when he was pushed away by the power of this shot. Then unexpectedly Lee Dong-Hyeok took the ball and scored the second goal for Korea. Their unfair actions made Fudou angry who stated that they should stop doing this. Later when Korean players attacked their captain Seok Min-Woo, Haizaki Ryouhei and Hiroto deprecated their behavior. It clearly shocked Fudou since he saw them before competing each other instead of working togehter. At the end of the match Inazuma Japan initiated new tactic Angel Robe to steal the ball from Korea and scored the third goal. Later in the evening the team was talking about Gouenji who went to the hospital. Asuto found an article about their match and when Goujin Tetsunosuke got excited about his presence on the photo, Fudou started to mock him, although Goujin didn’t understand the allusion and thanked him for the appreciation. Before the next match with Australia, Inazuma Japan gathered at the briefing with coach. What was their surprise when Zhao, instead of Shining Satans’ training, showed them the video from his trip with Natasha. The team decided to work on improving their weak points and Fudou was running in the area. During the training Haizaki was arguing with Hiroto and later Ichihoshi Mitsuru persuaded Hiroto to confront with him. Fudou was watching their conversation and when Hiroto left, he asked Ichihoshi what was he intending to do and if he was planning to take Haizaki’s and Hiroto’s position. Ichihoshi denied but Fudou didn’t care about his explanations and stated that this team needed some shaking up so he would wait for Ichihoshi entertaining him. It seemed that Fudou looked through his intentions. Ichihoshi watched him attentively, claiming that he would have to keep an eye on him. The match began badly for Inazuma Japan, Asuto quickly lost the ball what made the others angry with Fudou saying that he should start playing seriously. Although they were trying to protect the goal, all their attempts failed since Endou wasn’t able to stop Time Trance and the defenders were tricked in a strange way by the opponents. Soon they realized that something was wrong since no one, except them on the field, noticed anything. Definitely strange events were related with Shining Satans' behavior and their unnatural movements of arms. Sar Gatanas easily tricked Fudou moving his hands and stole the ball from him. Fudou couldn’t do anything just watching how he was leaving. When Raimon Natsumi appeared before the team, she explained that Australia was using hypnosis to confuse the opponent. When she advised players to close their eyes during the game, everyone was shocked. Fudou said that they couldn't play like that, it seemed impossible for him and the other players to do it. However later they tried and managed to outsmart Australia. The team used tactic Juu to Go and Kidou scored the first goal for Japan. Australia had another ace in the sleeve and began to use mirrors hidden in cleats, what’s more Haizaki noticed that Ichihoshi could cooperate with them. In the face of these facts, Kidou decided to eliminate him. To everyone’s surprise the second half of the match started with Haizaki and Hiroto shooting at Ichihoshi. Watching them Fudou understood that they were planning something. Later they began to aim at Australian players as well, arguing about who would take the ball. Haizaki kicked to Fudou who passed it to Hiroto, although instead of scoring the goal he shot again at Ichihoshi, using The Explosion. Later Fudou was trying to shot with Maximum Circus but he was stopped by Australian goalkeeper Pazuzu Zaham with his technique Taiyou no Guillotine. When the match resumed new player Luci Fanos entered the field and immediately rushed towards Fudou, stealing the ball from him. Later he attacked Sakanoue Noboru with the hidden blades, injuring his leg. When Endou figured out how to stop Time Trance, Inazuma Japan focused on counterattack and quickly scored two more goals. Later Fudou, Kidou, Hiura and Haizaki developed new technique Death Crusher Zone thanks which they tied with Australia 4-4. At the end of the match Haizaki and Hiroto scored the winning goal with Penguin The God & Devil . While Inazuma Japan was celebrating their victory, Kidou revealed them all his suspicions about Ichihoshi and asked for help in eliminating him. After that some FFI administration bureau employees came in and started to investigate players’ lockers. As it turned out they found some pills in Kidou’s locker and accused him of doping because of that. Later Hiroto along with Haizaki decided to confront with Ichihoshi. They were trying to punch him but luckily Endou, Asuto, Ootani Tsukushi and Goujin came and stopped them before something bad happened. Fudou was looking at them from the tree nearby, wondering if Ichihoshi was really a bad guy or he was just doing things in ill-considered way. As usual Fudou kept away from the others, just watching them with interest. It was revealed that the next Japan’s opponent would be Uzbekistan’s team Eternal Dancers which was famous for their infinite stamina. Instead of traditional training, coach Zhao prepared for Inazuma Japan special relay race. Although they didn’t like it and Fudou was wondering if there was a way to avoid it, finally they decided to try. Unexpectedly before the match Endou has been arrested and the team was left alone, without their captain and goalkeeper. Zhao decided to replace Endou by Nishikage but he didn’t appoint anybody to replace the captain. As it turned out these unexpected circumstances greatly affected the behavior of the team. They were playing chaotically, making simple mistakes and began to blame each other of everything. After Uzbekistan scored the first goal, the match resumed and Onakhon Ims easily stole the ball from Asuto what made Fudou angry and shouted to him what was he doing. As the result of this inconsistent game, Japan quickly lost the second goal and finished the first half of the match in disarray. During the break Goujin kept insisting coach to let him play. Zhao didn’t agree and Fudou stated that he should give up because coach apparently had some kind of plan. As a confirmation of his words, Nosaka appeared before the team. When he informed that he could play, the players' mood immediately raised, they regained hope and willingness to fight. When the match resumed Nosaka quickly stole the ball from Dost Gales and ordered Fudou, Hiura, Asuto and Ichihoshi to take the position. Later he initiated tactic Ouja no Takuto thanks which they got through the defense and Haizaki with Hiroto scored the first goal for Japan. Soon after Japan tied 2-2 after Nosaka’s shot. Uzbekistan lost patience and started to play rough. Fudou realized that neither audience nor the referee noticed anything unusual in the opponent’s behavior. Nosaka decided they they should use their new tactic that they were training on. Although they doubted whether it succededed since in wasn’t completed, Fudou stated they had no other choice. Nosaka initiated tactic which was in fact Grid Omega version 2.0 and completely overwhelmed Eternal Dancers. Soon Japan scored the third goal since Uzbekistan’s team wasn’t able to move. The match resumed and Eternal Dancers initiated their new tactic Eternal Run, however they were too exhausted to complete it. Nosaka quickly regained the ball and Japan’s players kept passing it until Asuto scored the 4th goal for Japan. Later in the locker room Fudou was resting with other teammates when suddenly FFI representative came in to investigate Nosaka’s bag. The only thing that he found, was just a box with chocolate candies. When Endou left the arrest, coach organized a meeting during which he revealed the truth about the FFI tournament and its relation to the Orion Foundation. He also explained that Orion sent his spies to different teams to control the results of the matches. Thanks to Endou and Iwato the team found out Ichihoshi's story and the reasons for which he collaborated with Orion. Although earlier they wanted to get rid of Ichihoshi from the team, they finally decided to help him. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared when Endou introduced him, Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Fubuki to the Raimon members. Later, he, Kazemaru and Kabeyama were shocked as Kageyama Hikaru revealed his name to them. He helped the team to get stronger; especially Amagi, Kariya, and Shinsuke. He turned into his young form just like the others and became a midfielder for Raimon along with Kidou. During the match, he, Kidou and Kazemaru used Koutei Penguin 2gou just in order to free Aoi. He also talked to Tsurugi during the match, to make Tsurugi remember what his duty on the field was. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' In order to recruit Fudou, you need to have already defeated Shin Teikoku Gakuen during the main story (complete chapter 5). Then, you should be able to recruit him from coach Hibiki. He will be at the riverside pitch in Tokyo (near where you spawn in there). He joins you automatically. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Young form In order to recruit Fudou, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (なつかしのメロディ, randomly dropped from Team Bomber at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (皇帝ペンギンくん2号, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Harinezumi After this he can be recruited with an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you need to recruit at least three other members from the same community master. Adult form In order to recruit Fudou as Adult you need to have: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai's taisen route) *'Player': Fudou Akio (Young, old Raimon Soccer Club's Community Master) *'Record': Legendary Soccer Battler (伝説のサッカーバトラー, win 1000 battles) After this he can be recruited with an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Young form In order to recruit Fudou, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Muscles (マスラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Item': Seed Bar (タネもシカケもない棒, randomly dropped from Similars at Handa Shinichi's lower taisen route) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Fudou a scoutable option, atleast 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Adult form In order to recruit Fudou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Topic': Rock Band (ロックバンドの話題, obtained on the second floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Coach form In order to recruit Fudou, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Attentive Coffee Mill (こだわりのコーヒーミル, randomly dropped from Summer Toasters (スマートスターズ) at the boulevard of Inazuma Town's shopping district) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in dorm car 3 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 182 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 66 *'Guts': 69 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 126 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 59 *'Body': 78 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 65 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 64 *'Freedom': 9 ---- Shin Teikoku Gakuen form *'GP': 118 *'TP': 127 *'Kick': 61 *'Body': 78 *'Control': 66 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 50 *'Guts': 53 *'Freedom': 23 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 160 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 118 *'Technique': 104 *'Block': 119 *'Speed': 150 *'Stamina': 103 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Adult form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 140 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 141 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 62 *'Freedom': 52 ---- Young form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 76 *'Freedom': 70 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 159 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 109 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 *'Freedom': 210 ---- Adult form *'GP': 153 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 140 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 141 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 62 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Coach form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 111 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 70 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C ---- Shin Teikoku form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C ---- Shin Teikoku form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B ---- Shin Teikoku form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Adult form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * * (Ares) * * Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Shin Teikoku Gakuen form * * * * ---- White Team form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young * * * * ---- Adult * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young * * * * ---- Adult * * * * ---- Coach * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Online= * |-|Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle= * * ** * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kageyama All Star' *'NEW Shin Teikoku' *'Neo Teikoku' *'Zennihon Youth A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Bad Boys' *'Fudou Heads' *'PENGUIN' *'Real Inazuma' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Kantoku Gundan' (Adult form) *'Team Kidou' Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Infinite Zero increased by 20. *Total TTP increased by 5. Trivia *His name, Fudou Akio, originates from Acala, whose Japanese name is 'Fudō Myōō '(不動明王). *His dub name, Caleb, is an Hebrew masculine name that can be translated as "dog" or "similar to a dog". Broadly, it could also means "furious like a dog", due the often negative nature of dogs in the antic Jewish culture, linking to his original personality: violent and hungry for power. However, an alternate Hebrew meaning of the name can be "whole hearted" or "brave, faithful", referred particularly to the biblical Caleb, a companion of Moses being noted for his astute powers of observation and fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds, which are Fudou's main qualities. *His character song is entitled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" which he sings along with Tobitaka, Tsunami and Someoka. *He did not have any single hissatsu techniques that he performs on his own in the original anime. However, ironically, in season 3, he laughed because some players wanted to create combination hissatsu. *His appearance in the Aliea Gakuen arc is probably the transformation that occurs when someone uses the Aliea Meteorite, just like what happened to the Raimon team and other Aliea Gakuen's students that uses them. *Before he is officially introduced in episode 37, he is implied to have broken Kageyama out of containment by creating an avalanche with a black, green-tiled soccer ball he kicked in the end of episode 34. *The 210 written on his jacket that he wears in GO Galaxy, has a double meaning. It can be read in japanese as either "fu-do" (Fudou; his name), or "ni-to" (aka NEET- Not in Education, Employment, or Training). *He may dislike tomatoes, as he leaves them uneaten on his plate in a cafeteria scene. *He, Gouenji and Kozoumaru are the only players who got a yellow card in the whole series. *In the 2017 Inazuma Eleven Valentines Day Contest, he was ranked the 3rd with a total of 248 votes. Navigation de:Caleb Stonewall es:Caleb Stonewall fr:Caleb Stonewall it:Caleb Stonewall nl:Caleb Stonewall vi:Fudou Akio Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Coaches Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters